User blog:5432wert/new update ideas
Thunder cloud: Crafting 5 cloud vials and 50 rj Hovers over a field for 5m (max 2 per field) every 5s summons a thunder strike which collects 20/5/5 (w/r/b) pollen +5 per gifted of that type it instant converts if own 10 of that type also will regrow flowers and deal damage to sprout its boosts are: +60% pollen +20% inspire production rate and +5%/unique gifted white bee instant conversion if windy bee is gifted and at least 20 gifted white bees in hive: collects token that are under cloud a new powerful tool the giant coconut requires 10 Trillion honey 50000 tropical drinks 2000 glitter 50000 glue and 500 thunder clouds. found in coconut cave secret room. unlocked by defeating 200 crabs and getting grandmaster coconut badge "a powerful coconut of destiny. if you hold it on the field start drumming to collect insane pollen." + passive token boost collects 27 pollen from the surronding 29 flowers and 0.2 pollen from the other flowers in the field in 0.5s. every 50k collected adds 1/10th of a token specifified on an ability for all abilitys (e.g. for gummy mask will add 0.3) cooldown 0.2s. has a 1% chance to place the coconut on the field until you stop holding down during time collects 1 pollen from all flowers every 0.15s. new field: snow field located opposite side of wind shrine badge requirements: cadet 50M (2x ace) hotshot 500M(2x master) ace 5B (same as grandmaster) master 50B grand master 1T drops: festive bean (1% per token) blueberry (80% per token) marshmallow bee (5% per token) blue extract (14% per token) requires 37 bees layout 50*50 flower count in the field there is a sleigh which occasionally spews out sparkles this can contain festive gift buffs new tier of badges: honeycomb Gives 125 tix per badge except new fields New badge rewards for fields past 35 bees Cadet- 20 tix Hotshot - 30 tix Ace - 40 tix Master - 100 tix Grand master - 250 tix Honeycomb - 1k tix bee badges: they give unique rewards other badges -_0 new items quest refresh - refreshes all cooldowns or instantly completes a quest. sigils - grants a 1-3x boost on field its designated on cooldown of 17m new foragables - vanilla, trecale and chilis vanilla found in dandelion, clover, spider, cactus, pumpkin and coconut fields gives 25 bond (50 and 1/12k chance to gift if favourite treat) used in new crafting recipies treacle found in the stump field turns the whole field into a line of treacle (works like goo but doesnt have any instant conversion and cancels the instant conversion) used in new crafting recipies max stack of 150 chilis found in pepper patch spawns a star of fire that deals damage and collects pollen used in new crafting recipies max stack of 150 new crafting materials white extract - 50 vanilla + 10 rj x1.25 white pollen for 10m tropical drink - 10 coconuts 2 enzymes 2 oils --> 10 coconuts 2 white extracts 2 oils x1.25 white pollen +5% honey per pollen supreme sundae - 10 trecale 2 blue extracts 2 enzymes x1.25 blue pollen +5% instant conversion marvellous mocktail - 10 chilis 2 red extracts 2 enzymes x1.25 red pollen +5% critical chance pina collada - 50 coconuts 3 tropical drinks 2 glitter 2 glue x2 white pollen x3 pollen from coconuts x1.25 pollen x1.5 honey from tokens +10% honey per pollen gooey sundae - 50 treacle 3 supreme sundaes 3 glitter x2 blue pollen x1.25 goo x3 treacle +10% sprinkler efficiency +10% instant conversion stinger supreme - 50 chilis 3 marvollus mocktails 3 glue x2 red pollen x3 chilis x3 fire damage +20% bee attack +10% critical chance nova beans nova beans are special beans. they always take 15B pollen and will never give treats it has a 10%chance to give a star treat though. it will give crafting ingridients in ratio of special treats. (e.g. in strawberry field it gives 8x more red extracts than other crafting ingridients) it will give 1-15/token and is based on field and time, anything under 10s will always give 15 ingridients/token theese sprouts can also be spawned natrually or from bean at a 0.01% chance. you get theese beans every 100 quests you complete from every bear/bee and after completing a quest line as well as by completing a honeycomb badge new bee specials volcanic gotten with a magmatious treat or with a 1/3.7k from a strawberry only available with white bees gives new tokens inspire new endgame items coconut cannister recipie changed- 150 tropical drinks, 150 coconuts, 150 oil, 150 white extracts 25B honey another +1 white bee atk no other changes new blue backpack - treacle trove "an amalgamation of goo and treacle is now resting on your back, enjoy the free goo!" 150 supreme sundaes, 150 treacle, 150 glue, 150 blue extracts, 25B honey +1,000,000 capacity +400% conversion rate +10% instant conversion +10% instant blue conversion +100% blue pollen +5% pollen +1 bee atk +1 blue bee atk +passive inspire gummy morph every 10 inspire tokens covers the entire field in goo and gives the gummy morph buff +passive aggresive gummy morph being hit gives 2 secs of 100% def and the gummy morph buff as well as covering the field in goo new red backpack - spicy sack "a portable chili which easily increases attack 150 marvoules mocktails, 150 chilis, 150 enzymes, 150 red extracts, 25B honey +1,000,000 capacity +400% conversion rate +10% instant conversion +10% instant red conversion +100% red pollen +5% pollen +1 red bee atk +passive chilly rain every 10 inspire tokens rains 10 chilis onto the field +passive chilly rage after getting hit gain 100% def for 3 secs x3 atk for 5 secs and rain 5 chilys on the field. gummy belt cost: 999 goey sundaes 25k glue 2k enzymes 2k glitter 500 star jellies 150T honey +2,500,000 capacity +350% capacity +777 conversion amount +500% loot luck +5000% honey from tokens +250% bomb pollen +75% goo +passive gummy conversion if a bee converts on field tempoarily turns into a gummy bee +passive petal storm (requires petal belt) every 30th boost token summons 30 spirit petals that covert honey new bee - jelly bee gotten from the jar (random chance of obtaining from donating jelly beans to the jar) collects 25 pollen in 3 seconds makes 250 honey in 3 seconds +150% energy/ speed abilities jelly spit covers an area in 5 jelly sparkles (x1.1n) easch sparkle gives a jelly bean token. passive: jelly lob. when collecting pollen 25% chance (75% if gifted) to shoot 1-3 jelly beans onto the field. friendship bean - gives 1m of bean sharing buff. at lvl 15 - gains ability jelly call - summons 3 bean bugs + 3 per level past 10 at lvl 20 gains - treatful beans - when collecting a jelly bean token randomly grants one of these items :(strawberry, blue berry, pineapple, rhubarb, coconut, chili, treacle, sunflower seeds,(<-- common) magic bean, treat royal jelly, (<-- uncommon) blue extract, red extract, glue , oil(req gifted) enzymes(req gifted) night bell(req gifted) (<-- rare) multiple copies of a rare/ uncommon, marshmallow bee, wind dial, cloud vial. (<-- legendary) festive bean, nova bean, honey token worth 5T* level, darknesss bean (<-- mythic) bean mask 750B honey, 50 jelly beans, 1000 enzymes 1000 oils 1000 glitter +20% jelly bean stats +1 jelly bean max stat +20% instant boost conversion +25% instant conversion +40% pollen +30% defense +25% bee ability rate + 5% pollen from amulets +5% pollen per amulet +1% pollen per amulet tier +passive spoiling spoil - spoiled beans now give x1.25 bee move speed +passive rare beans rarer beans are 5x likely to be spawned +passive bean desalation every 250th jelly bean token grants 30% instant conversion +10m jelly bean timer and +6 max stack for bean tokens as well as covers field in jelly bean sparkles +passive gummy morph (requires gummy mask) Gummy Morph actives for every 30 gumdrops used or 10 Gummy Bee ability token collected (Gummy Bee ability token count as 3). When activated, player will be transformed into Gummy Bear and the Gummy Bee will glow in addition the field will be covered fully in goo. As Gummy Bear, player will grants +50% goo, 100% Instant goo conversion, 24 movement speed, and 60 jump power. As Gummy Bee glows, it will grants +1000% gather amount, +300 attack, and +200% speed (gather, conversion, and movement speeds) for 10 seconds. The Gummy Bee also leaving a trail while glowing. +passive coin scatter Coin Scatter actives for every 20th Mark Token collected. When activated, converts 25% of the players bag space into honey tokens which scattered around the field. The honey tokens lasts for 1 minutes and can be seen by the player whom activate it. Note that the honey tokens can't be collected by Token Link. After activation, player need to wait for 2 minutes before they can trigger the ability. insanity items (will add one per week these will almost never be added) supreme calamask "a mask of pure calamity dodge this power" 10q honey, 10 calamitas fragments, 20k red extracts 1k stingers 5k enzymes x25 red pollen x4 pollen +67% instant red conversion +25% instant conversion +15% strawberry field conversion +15% rose field conversion +15% mushroom field conversion +60% defence +900% bomb pollen x3 bee atk x2 bee ability rate +passive x flame(requires demon mask) Creates 29 spires of Fire in an X shape around you after every 25th Battle Ability Token (tokens made during battle). These last for 5 seconds, each collecting 4 red / 2 white / or 1 blue pollen from the 9 surrounding flowers per second. Additionally, they deal 15 damage to enemies they touch per second, ignoring critical chance and defense. Cooldown of 20 seconds before you can start counting tokens again. +passive flame spire (needs fire mask) Every 15 red ability tokens creates 5 spires of flames that does 15 damage per second if touched by a mob (similar to the spires from the Demon Mask's X-Flame). +passive bullet hell every 3 red ability token summons a bullet that collects 20 pollen from the field and triples it then instant converts it and the ammount of honey gained will also be instant converted from your backpack +passive calamitys desolation 3 diffrent triggers: 100 ability tokens, 25 red ability tokens and 150 points (blue token = 0 white = 1 and red = 4) summons 4 calamity meteors that collects 60 pollen from each patch it lands on then quintuples it instant converts then takes the honey gotten and instant converts pollen = to 5* that ammount adding extra container space equal to remainder and +300% red pollen until you convert next then summons 200 bullet hell pieces. ultan calama-mask "a mask born from the overlord of calamity. where this mask to show that you are against your kind" 10q honey, 10 calamitas fragments, 20k blue extracts, 20 ruby eggs, 20 saphire eggs, 5k oils. x25 blue pollen x4 pollen +67% instant blue conversion +25% instant conversion +15% bamboo field conversion +15% pine field conversion +15% blue flower field conversion +60% defence +270% pollen per boost stack +20 boost stack cap x5 honey from tokens +passive un-ahrovise gives collection regrowth for r + 30s every 50 passive activation r= (2^m)n m = ammount of gifted blue bees. n = ammount of blue bees gifted . collecting 1 pollen from a flower will regrow 2 pollen. cooldown 2000 secs. +passive hellridges curse collects all pollen from a radius of 197 regrows all flowers past that in radius of 529 lasts for 0.5s for every unique gifted bee 2.5s for every gifted blue bee and 10s for every unique gifted bee activates every 100 diamond drains ability type +diamond drain (requires diamond mask) Diamond Drain actives for every 25th Blue Ability Token collected. When activated, summons a giant diamond that instantly converts pollen into honey equal to the total conversion amount of all your bees combined. The conversion amount increases by 2% for every Blue Bees you have and also increases by 20% for every Gifted Blue Bee type you have. For every Diamond Drain conversion, the conversion amount is decreased by 20% with each use until the player convert pollen at their hive. + bubble bombs (requires bubble mask) Bubble Bomb actives for every 15th Bomb Token collected. When activated, spawns 3 bubbles on random area in the field you are in. The bubbles last for 10 seconds. If a player, a petal shuriken, or a tornado from Windy Bee touches the bubble, it pops, collecting 2 red / 4 white / 8 blue pollen from 29 surrounding flowers, the amount of pollen increased by 20% for every gifted blue bees the player have. While collecting the pollen, it also grows flowers. abilities tabby love now acts like a bomb + puppy love now gives puppy love buff (at 15+) effect +0.1% bond from treats, +1% bond from battle, +1% bond from puppy love, +1/12000000 chance for gifted when using treats bee effects the jar/ onett quests in the update the lid was oppened to reveal a jar that acts simmarly to the wind shrine. unlike the windshrine each badge has an equal chance of being chosen from the pool however harder badges require more/advanced items. alongside this update wild windy now doesnt leave the field and when dies gives cloud vials and honey. the windshrine now summons a cyclonic windy bee Category:Blog posts